Raphael (serial 2012)
'Raphael''' - jeden z głównych bohaterów serii z 2012 roku. Najbardziej porywczy, impulsywny i buntowniczy z braci. Wygląd Raph jest ciemnozielonym zmutowanym żółwiem. Ma jasnozielone oczy. Na jego skorupie można dostrzec kilka zadrapań, co dodaje Raphaelowi uroku buntownika. Z przodu po lewej stronie widać pęknięcie w kształcie pioruna. Jego czerwona bandana jest poniszczona na końcach. Wydaje się być bardziej muskularny niż reszta braci, prawdopodobnie przez swoje ciągłe treningi. Drugi, najniższy z żółwi, zaraz po Mikeym. Osobowość Raphael jest twardy i najbardziej agresywny z żółwi. Walka to żywioł, w którym czuje się najlepiej. Woli działać zanim pomyśli, co często nie kończy się zbyt dobrze nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla drużyny. Podobnie jak Raphael (Mirage), sprawia wrażenie typowego nastolatka, często bowiem czuje się nie rozumiany przez nikogo i często się buntuje. Jest wyjątkowo porywczy, a skomplikowane plany Donnie'go czy podchody Leo nie są przez niego zbyt lubiane. Woli otwartą i bezpośrednią walkę. Posiada sarkastyczne poczucie humoru i często kwestionuje przywództwo Leonarda, inteligencję Donatello czy poczytalność Michelangelo. Pomimo tego, nasz twardziel ma również miękką stronę. Gdyby go o nią zapytać, wszystkiego się wyprze lub po prostu przywali ci w twarz. Nigdy nie przyzna jak bardzo kocha swoich braci i się o nich troszczy. Przede wszystkim opiekuje się Mikey'm, który jest najmłodszy. Posiada również przyjaciela Spike'a, o którego się troszczy, jednak później zmienił się on później w zmutowanego Slasha. Od odcinka Wieczny Ogień zajmuje się małym kosmicznym żółwikiem o imieniu Gryzio, którego przygarnia jako zwierzątko. W odcinku Nowa Dziewczyna ''Raph przyznał, że nie jest w stanie być liderem i zrozumiał ciężar tego obowiązku. W sezonie czwartym, poznał salamandriańską wojowniczkę imieniem Y'Gythgba. Choć początkowo był do niej wrogo nastawiony, szybko z wzajemnością się w niej zakochał i niebawem zostali oni parą. Zawsze kiedy się pojawiała, widać było, że Raphael'owi bardzo na niej zależy i jest gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Nawet, kiedy w odcinku Robaczywy Układ, zdradziła go by ratować swoją planetę, nie wpłynęło to negatywnie na ich wzajemne stosunki, mimo że Raphael miał do niej z początku, o to wielki żal. Historia 'Przeszłość' Tuż przed mutacją, został kupiony wraz ze swym rodzeństwem w sklepie zoologicznym, przez Splintera, zwanego wówczas Hamato Yoshi. Wychodząc ze sklepu, Hamato mija dziwnego mężczyznę, którego postanawia śledzić. Jednak owy człowiek, który tak naprawdę był Kraangiem, w ciele robota, imitującego człowieka, wyczuwa jego obecność i dochodzi między nimi do walki. Robot upuszcza fiolkę z mutagenem, w tym samym czasie mistrz upuszcza akwarium z żółwiami, prosto na znajdującą się na ziemi zawartość kapsuły. Właśnie owy wypadek spowodował że żółwie wraz ze Splinterem, uległy mutacji. Po tym wydarzeniu cała rodzina przeniosła się do kanałów. Relacje Leonardo Relacje Rapha i Leonardo są dość skomplikowane. Oba żółwie łączy braterska więź, a równocześnie zazdrość związana z rywalizacją o przywództwo. Mimo wielu sporów na temat przewodzenia grupą, obaj darzą siebie dużym szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Ponad to dobrze się ze sobą dogadują i potrafią współpracować. Rywalizacja między nimi, ciągnęła się aż do odcinka Nowa Dziewczyna. Wtedy Raph przyznał, że nie jest w stanie być liderem i zrozumiał ciężar tego obowiązku. W odcinku Ostatnie Starcie Cz.2 widzimy, iż Raphael bardzo przeżył, gdy jego brat się poświęcił. Choć żaden tego nie powie tego na głos, darzą siebie nawzajem wielką troską oraz braterską miłością. Donatello Między Raphaelem i Donniem bywa zmiennie. Zależy im na sobie i kochają się, jak to bracia, choć zdarza im się czasem walczyć i rywalizować. Raph często kwestionuje inteligencje brata i ma tendencje do żartowania z niego. Donnie również docina bratu, odnosząc się cynicznie do jego temperamentu i wyjątkowej agresji, czym jeszcze bardziej go wkurza. Niemniej jednak, dbają o siebie i znajdują w sobie oparcie. Michelangelo Jeśli chodzi o Mikeyego i Rapha , bywa między nimi różnie. Mikey bardzo lubi grać bratu na nosie. Ten natomiast przezywa go, bije, naśmiewa się z niego i ogólnie, bywa dla niego oschły i nieprzyjemny. Raph często wyładowuje na nim swoją złość, a głupawe pomysły, dziwne zachowanie i bezmyślność brata, jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzają go z równowagi. Mikey często staje się też obiektem jego żartów. Mimo wszystko, ich relacja to nie tylko złośliwość. Raphael nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale choć często dogryza bratu, to w rzeczywistości bardzo go kocha. W chwilach, kiedy akurat chłopaki nie skaczą sobie do oczu, wyraźnie widać, że się o siebie troszczą i im na sobie zależy. Jak przyjdzie co do czego, zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Raph opiekuje się Mikeym, dba o niego jak tylko może i wspiera w trudnych chwilach. Nigdy nie pozwoli, aby bratu coś się stało. Splinter Splinter jest zarówno nauczycielem, jak i ojcem dla Raphaela oraz jego braci. Przez swój buntowniczy charakter, Raph podchodzi czasem sceptycznie do jego nauk i najczęściej z całej czwórki mu się sprzeciwia. Chociaż bywa wobec niego oporny, nadal szanuje oraz bardzo kocha Splintera jako swojego ojca. Rybiryj Pod względem charakteru ci dwaj są do siebie bardzo podobni. Często ze sobą rywalizują, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Choć wydaje się być inaczej, ich nienawiść nie jest na tyle duża by jeden próbował zabić drugiego. Wręcz przeciwnie, nawzajem ratują sobie życie, co widać w odcinku ''Gambit Baxtera. Poza tym Raphael jest dotychczas jedyną osobą której Rybiryj wyjawił kim był i co robił nim zaczął służyć Shredderowi. Pomimo tego iż często sobie dogryzają, potrafią współpracować. Gdy walczą po tej samej stronie, potrafią zrozumieć się bez słów, co czyni ich niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Mimo wszystko, póki Xever pracuje dla Shreddera, walczą jako wrogowie. Mona Lisa thumb|left|228x228px Początkowo oboje byli wobec siebie nieufni i wrogo nastawieni. Sytuacja szybko zmieniła się, gdy Raph dostrzegł, a raczej odczuł umiejętności walki wojowniczki. Zakochał się w niej i bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby ją do siebie przekonać. Osiągnął cel, gdy pomógł jej w walce z Lodowymi Smokami. Y'Gythgba uznała Raphaela za szlachetną istotę, a on nadał jej pseudonim "''Mona Lisa". Nie trzeba było wiele czasu aby jego uczucie zostało odwzajemnione, bowiem jeszcze tego samego dnia, Salamandrianka dała mu wyraźny znak, iż czuje to samo co on. Pomimo tego, że nie znają się za dobrze i rzadko mają okazję do zobaczenia, zawsze są niezwykle szczęśliwi, mogąc się spotkać. Łączy ich, ze sobą zamiłowanie i wola walki, niezłomność ducha, a nawet nadpobudliwość. Często okazują sobie uczucia, rozumieją się bez słów, troszczą się o siebie i bezgranicznie sobie ufają. Obecnie Raphael i Mona Lisa, tworzą szczęśliwą i kochającą się parę. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Cyber-Karaluch widzimy, że Raphael cierpi na Katsaridafobię (strach przed karaluchami). *Jego umiejętności Ninjutsu obejmują: Taijustu, Shurikenjustu, Kobudō, Kayajustu, Shinobi-iri, Boyaku, Sui-ren, łucznictwo i Intonjustu. *Traktuje Skorupomotor jak swój własny, choć należy do wszystkich braci, widzimy to w odcinku'' Wróg Mojego Wroga. *Ma perkusję w swoim pokoju. *Zbiera i kolekcjonuje magazyn o nazwie "Nowoczesny Ninja". *W grze "Donnie ratuje Księżniczkę" Raph był przebrany za księżniczkę Zelde z Legend of Zelda. *Zamienił się umysłem z Kraangiem w odcinku ''Plan 10. *Nie potrafi jeździć konno (odcinek "Turtles in Time"). *Ma lęk przestrzenny (Odcinek "Beyond The Known Universe"). *Było można dostrzec, iż był bez bandany (odcinek "U Twych Stóp"), ale dopiero w odcinku "Powrót Kłącza" widzimy go przez ułamek sekund, jak przebiega bez niej. *Dowiadujemy się, iż kiedyś chciał zostać "Nocnym Obrońcą" podobnie jak ten z wersji 2007 (odcinek "Zwichnięta Stopa"). * Jak się okazuje opuszczał drużynę, aż 27 razy (z czego za każdym razem wracał) (odcinek "Mutant Gangland") * W odcinku Kosmiczny ocean dowiadujemy się, że cierpi chorobę morską. * Był przebrany za wróżkę (odcinek [[Klątwa Savanti Romero|''Klątwa Savanti Romero]]") Linki zewnętrzne *Raphael na Legopedii en:Raphael (2012 TV series) de:Raphael es:Rafael Kategoria:Żółwie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012)